El primer pokémon de Diamond
by Minaki17
Summary: A Diamond le encanta la comida, pero nunca imaginó que gracias a ella conocería a su primer pokémon.


Todo aquel que me conozca sabe lo mucho que me gusta comer. Disfruto comiendo, y eso ha sido así desde que era pequeño, no es ningún secreto. Sin embargo, seguro que nadie sabe que fue gracias a la comida por lo que conocí a mi primer compañero pokémon.

Ocurrió durante un verano cuando tenía cinco años. Como todas las tardes bajaba corriendo a la cocina ya que mi madre siempre me dejaba allí la merienda.

-Me pregunto qué habrá hoy para merendar-pensaba-hoy me apetecería bizcocho, aunque tampoco me importaría comer unas magdalenas, o unas tostadas con miel...-sólo con pensarlo se me hacía la boca agua.

Llegué a la cocina y empecé a buscar mi merienda, pero para mi sorpresa, tras un rato buscando no encontré nada para comer. Me di cuenta entonces de que, para mi desgracia, aquella tarde no podría merendar, y empecé a ponerme nervioso.

-¡No me puedo creer que mamá se haya olvidado de dejarme la merienda! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Tengo que comer algo o me desmayaré... ¡Ya sé! Iré a casa de Pearl a merendar.

Salí de mi casa y corrí hacia la de mi amigo. Su madre me recibió con una gran sonrisa

-¡Hola Diamond! ¿Qué tal? Si buscas a Pearl está en su habitación, iba a llevarle la merienda ahora, ¿quieres merendar tú también?-me preguntó amablemente.

-Bueno... Si no es mucha molestia-le contesté intentando poner mi mejor sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no es molestia! Ve con Pearl, que ahora os subo la merienda-contestó ella.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamé, y subí a la habitación de mi amigo, donde estaban él y su inseparable Chahiko.

-¡Hola Dia!, Qué sorpresa verte por aquí a esta hora, ¿no deberías estar merendando?-preguntó Pearl.

-Pues sí, pero es que...-empecé a decir, pero mi hiperactivo amigo me interrumpió.

-¡No importa! Es genial que estés aquí, así podremos ensayar nuestro número-dijo mi amigo.

-Es que ahora no tengo muchas ganas...-intenté explicarle, pero Pearl me ignoraba.

-¡Vamos, empiezo yo! ¡Cuándo piensas en pokémon!... Antes de que pudiera seguir su madre entró con una bandeja llena de galletas y dos tazas de chocolate.

-Bueno, pues yo me vuelvo a mi casa. Gracias por la merienda.-dije en cuanto terminé de comer.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con nuestro ensayo?-preguntó mi amigo.

-Mejor lo dejamos para mañana, que ahora estoy muy cansado-contesté, y regresé a mi casa. Cuando llegué mi madre ya había regresado, así que le pregunté cómo había sido capaz de olvidarse mi merienda.

-Pero hijo, si te la dejé en la mesa, como siempre-me respondió, muy sorprendida.

-Pues qué extraño-dije, pues estaba seguro de que mi madre no me mentriría en algo tan importante como la comida. Llegó la noche, y tras una magnífica cena me fui dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y bajé corriendo a desayunar, porque un buen día empieza con un buen desayuno. Sin embargo, aquel no iba a ser un buen día, ya que cuando llegué a la cocina no había nada para desayunar.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Otra vez no! Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla-empecé a lamentarme-¡Aquí está pasando algo raro, mamá no sería capaz de hacerme algo así! Voy a hablar con Pearl, seguro que él sabe qué hacer.

Dicho y hecho. Corrí hacia la casa de Pearl y le conté mi horrible problema. -Bueno, tranquilo Dia-me dijo Pearl-Si lo que me has contado es cierto, creo que alguien está robando tu comida.

-¿Pero qué mostruo sería capaz de hacer algo así?-pregunté perplejo.

-No lo sé...¡Pero vamos a descubrirlo!-exclamó mi amigo-Tengo un plan, seguramente el ladrón regrese esta tarde para llevarse tu merienda, es entonces cuando lo atraparemos. Pearl entonces me contó su plan, que consistía en dejar la merienda sobre la mesa, Chahiko estaría escondido en la cocina y Pearl y yo nos quedaríamos detrás de la puerta esperando el aviso de Chahiko, tras el cual entraríamos en la cocina y agarraríamos al ladrón.

Esa tarde ya estaba todo preparado, y Pearl y yo estábamos detrás de la puerta, esperando a oir a Chahiko.

-¡Qué emocionante es esto!-exclamó Pearl-Estoy nerviosísimo, ¿tú no estás nervioso, Dia?

-Pues no, ¡estoy hambriento!-contesté, y era cierto, ya era mi hora de la merienda.

-¿No puedes dejar de pensar en comida ni siquiera en un momento como este?-preguntó Pearl sorprendido.

-Siempre pienso en comida, y especialmente en momentos como este-respondí. De repente escuchamos a Chahiko.

-¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón!-gritó el pokémon. Nada más oir esto Pearl y yo entramos en la cocina, y vimos a Chahiko atacando a un extraño pokémon que no había visto nunca. El pokémon parecía muy asustado.

-¡Mira Dia! Aquí tienes al ladrón de comida-me dijo Pearl con aire de satisfacción.

-¡Munch, Munch!-gritó el pokémon, y se escondió debajo de una silla.

-Oye Pearl, ¿qué clase de pokémon es este? No lo había visto en mi vida...-pregunté.

-Es un Munchlax-respondió Pearl-es un pokémon al que sólo le interesa comer y dormir. Seguramente estaba hambriento y entró por la ventana para llevarse la comida.

No sabía por qué, pero sentí simpatía por aquel pokémon, le comprendía, si yo estuviera hambriento también sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Saqué unas galletas de mi bolsillo y me acerqué a él. -¡Ven, no tengas miedo!-le dije-Si tenías hambre no tenías por qué robarme la comida, me lo podrías haber dicho y la hubiera compartido.

-¡Munch!-contestó el pokémon, que parecía avergonzado, y de un bocado se comió las galletas que le había ofrecido.

-Parece que os lleváis bien-dijo Pearl-aunque la verdad no me sorprende...

De repente se me ocurrió una idea. -Oye-le dije al pokémon-¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo y ser mi compañero?

-¿Munch?-preguntó el pokémon sorprendido.

-Sí, así podrías comer todo lo que quisieras, no volverías a pasar hambre. Bueno, ¿qué te parece? ¿Quieres ser mi compañero pokémon?-le pregunté.

-¡Munch!-exclamó el pokémon con una gran sonrisa, mientras me agarraba del brazo.

-¡Genial!-exclamé muy contento, y me dirigí a Pearl-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba este pokémon?

-Munchlax-respondió él.

-Uff, ese nombre es demasiado largo... te llamaré sólo Lax, ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunte a mi nuevo amigo.

-¡Lax!-asintió el pokémon. -¡Bien! Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer unas bolas de arroz?-propuse. Lax asintió y esa tarde nos dimos un gran festín.

De esta forma conocí a mi primer pokémon, y desde entonces somos amigos y hemos vivido muchas aventuras. Y todo gracias a la comida. Bueno, pues ya he contado mi historia, espero que os haya gustado, y ahora me voy que es hora de cenar.


End file.
